All Purpose Reporter Girl Nyao Ni! Article 1!
by ChiuChan
Summary: Crossover of mulitple anime! Small marshmallows are going to take over the multiple worlds, and who heard it first? I, Reporter Girl Nyao did! Finding secrets is what I do best, but I didn't aske to be dragged into this mess!
1. The reporter Nyao! Marshmallow CRISIS?

*Disclaimer: I don't own any anime, but I do own this story. And if you put your browser where it doesn't belong or touch any part of this story I swear I will send you to L-sama!!!

************************************************************************ 

AN:

Was tired…do you know this took me like 6 hours! And I'm adding to it right now! AHHH! EVIL! And I have to work on my Slayers too! At least I feel ready though.

1.This fic has NOTHING to do with Cat Girl Nuki-Nuki, I just liked how it started.

2.No, this isn't an AU, its just all the worlds are connected as dimensions.

3.Traditions count! Traditional pairings here, and absolutely no crossovers! (Pairings that is)

4.This will get somewhere, I'm not sure where exactly though.

5.I don't know if this should be three chapters…oh well.

6.Nyao is an original character.

7.Yes, I made up the theme song.

8.* These things indicate an action, and sorry it's in third person but it flows easier that way.*

Oh yes, most important! **_Review or I will be forced to kill!_**

************************************************************************

**__**

Small Marshmallows to Take over 

Earth!!!

Startling Tea-Time Prophesy Discovered by Kero-chan 

****

and Filia Tell of Our Horrible Fate. 

I am the first to hear about a BIG story, and I am bringing you the scoop, me, novice-reporter Nyao! I am going to be a great reporter!

Oh…who am I? I am Nyao Ni, 9th grade girl! I live in the Tree district of Kamaish, the Latin dimension of the three parallel worlds, also known as D63. Nearby there is the Slayers dimension (D64) and the Ghibli dimension. (D62) You know_, Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi_, _Mononoke Hime_, _Totoro, _ect. That dimension is really amassing. ^^

I guess you can say I live in the Noir dimension, for on the underside of this world Noir is located. I travel around as much as I can, but also attend school whenever I can. I live alone…I can't remember my parents, but it's all okay. ^^ I'm fine most of the time.

In school I love English, and also work on the paper. But I like to do the more "himitsu" affairs, using my spy equipment and the bit of magic I know.

Oh! The story, I must get back to that!!

*Hunches over keyboard, and hits keys quietly to imitate whispering*

Friday I heard of a news conference while on the web. It was marked very high risk and being the reporter-type I am I had to check it out. You won't believe what I found out! 

Eto…well you kind of know from the big headlines what happened, but did you believe it then!? Hah! 

__

GLOOM

*Quickly grabs notebook and jots down: _Do not give away end. Remember surprise. (Or else it's no fun)*_

The conference was held at…ano…well I'm not exactly sure. You see it was dark, and I had to sneak in using my spy equipment, so I had the night goggles on. Well I started to climb this wall behind this dark alley, but I saw such a cute kitten just sitting there alone and cold. It was calling to me. _Nyao. Nyao._ It said. And what else could I do but…

*Just then a little chibi-reporter pops out and hits Nyao on the head with a big mace: _baka!*_

Itaii…wakatta!

*Quickly grabs notebook and writes on the next line: _Do not get off subject. Cats are cute, but won't make you a good reporter, even if they all know your name!_

pause…

__

Get Chi-na a duller mace*

Ahem, where was I? Oh, well after I climbed up the wall I found my self on the roof, where a door led into a dark roof filled with smoke and dark faces. There seemed to be many important figures in society of what I could make out, and then I noticed something: there were figures of different dimensions! 

It was so scary to see them all there, Rezo-san from D64, the Slayers dimension, and I noted Lain from D5 and Heero-san from D7. Moving off into the corner I bumped into the kawaii Eagle-san…er…kun of D15, whom I asked if he knew what was going on, but he looked just as perplexed as I was about the circumstances. As he walked away I stared on at him…uh…I mean looked _past _him to see if anything was going on near the main stage, but just as I did the lights on the stage lit up brighter and two people walked on to the stage.

Kero-chan, in his true form marched onto stage with the Golden Dragon Filia-san close behind.

I quickly grabbed a seat near the front next to Umi-san and Deedlit-san. _Wow._ I thought. _Such important people._ As Kero-chan and Filia-san got to the center podium, the crowd silenced and the mighty protector of the Clow cards began.


	2. The secret confrence! ALL the demensions...

****

*Disclaimer: I don't own any anime, but I do own this story. And if you put your browser where it doesn't belong or touch any part of this story I swear I will send you to L-sama!!!

************************************************************************ 

AN:

Was tired…do you know this took me like 6 hours! And I'm adding to it right now! AHHH! EVIL! And I have to work on my Slayers too! At least I feel ready though.

1.This fic has NOTHING to do with Cat Girl Nuki-Nuki, I just liked how it started.

2.No, this isn't an AU, its just all the worlds are connected as dimensions.

3.Traditions count! Traditional pairings here, and absolutely no crossovers! (Pairings that is)

4.This will get somewhere, I'm not sure where exactly though.

5.I don't know if this should be three chapters…oh well.

6.Nyao is an original character.

7.Yes, I made up the theme song.

8.* These things indicate an action, and sorry it's in third person but it flows easier that way.*

Oh yes, most important! **_Review or I will be forced to kill!_**

************************************************************************

Cloumn 2: Article 1

**__**

Small marshmallows to take over the dimensions? And SHES on the job!? The backstage fight!

"Welcome Nations of the Dimensions, I am glad and yet sorrowed you had to come here today." Keroberus hung his head, and then continued. "As you all know, we have come here today to speak of a grave situation: The over-throwing, destroying, and ultimately messing up of our Earth by small marshmallows!"

There was a big gasp from the crowd.

See, see! I told you you wouldn't believe it! Or wouldn't of…

"Yes it is all true," Filia-san took-up, "Kero-san and I both had a vision of our impending doom. Small marshmallows ARE going to over-throw us if we don't do something to prevent it!"

"A vision about _small marshmallows_?" A man in the crowd asked, who I could only see the back of his purple head to my left.

"Yeees." an irritated—almost enraged Golden Dragon replied as calmly as she could back, her eye ticking. "You have no idea how deadly this can be, and that it involves all of the dimensions makes it worse."

"But," Keroberus cut in, "we will inform you of those other details on another, soon date. Now we must introduce or teams."

After that statement, the handsome Yue of the moon walked onto the stage and positioned himself next to the sun Kero.

"For the general of my team to fight the hoard of impending doom…"

*Chi-na: _Ooh. Dramatico._*

*Nyao: _Urusai!*_

"I have chosen Yue, the dark protector of the clow cards. His skill will serve us well, and under him my team will have the best chances possible." Kero explained.

__

Ah, tactics. I thought, wondering how small marshmallows _could_ really be a threat.

"And for my general…"

Filia-san was cut off by a scream of "NOOOO!" from backstage, which was quickly muffled as Filia-san continued on.

"…she, whom is well known for being the night of Ceiphied…"

"GET OFF OF ME!" Shouted Lina Inverse. "YOU don't do that to an innocent girl!"

"But Lina, I wasn't…" The poor swordsman replied before…

"Duropu kiku!" And with that Lina kicked Gourry-kun into a wall. "Give it back…give it back!" Lina cried, dropping to the floor. 

"Lina, you need to calm down, that's all we were trying to do," pleaded a defeated Amelia-san, shadowed by a dark Zelgadis in the corner who knew to stay out of the way.

****

Note: _Not everyone can here this, only about the first three rows, Lucky! _

"She can't!" Lina shouted in hysterics. "She can't have it be her! Please NO!" Lina finished as she was grabbed by Naga-san. 

"…and for being a wonder waitress in her home town, the legendary…Luna!" Filia-san finally finished, slightly perturbed by the uproar in her background.

And the room went completely silent—you couldn't even hear a cricket, as the mighty, dark, Luna-sama stepped up next to Filla-san.

"I'm glad to take that position," the high sorcerers said smoothly, sending a chill over the audience.

"For my team," Yue-san began cooly, " I will of course have all the able-bodied people of Tomedea, and most of all the Card captor team. Well…except for Tomoyo, for she is currently…uh…'indisposed' as of this moment." Yue-san said, his face turning a grayish color.

"We are currently not sure of the need of more teams, but it is a likely possibility. Luna-san."

"Thank you, Yue-san. Now as you can guess we are trying to do our best in this situation, but we do not have much to go off of as in most prophecies." Stated Luna-sama. "But as soon as we get any more information we will get it out. As for now, I will introduce my team." She let out a slight chuckle "As you may have guessed, my team comes from D64, or the Slayers dimension. I have chosen, while also thinking on some more that might or might not help: Gourry Gabriev…Amelia Wil Telsa de Seyruun…Zeldagis Graywords…and my imouto…"A dark smile crossed her covered face.

Backstage Lina broke free of everyone on her (Yeah, they ALL had to get on top of her) and shouted "NOOO!!" While everyone rushed to restrain her, she started screaming and crying. But next on the list was worse…"**FIREBALL!!!!!!!!**" Lina shouted as she hysterically shot of spells---the for the finale a fireball that knocked her along with everyone else out cold.

And as the great wind of hot air blew past Filia-san and Luna-sama, Luna finished "…Lina Inverse."

Very irritated now, Filia-san proceded to close the conference with a few questions. "Yes?" She directed to a man in the back.

"Now, let me get this straight…" He mused.

"Yes?" Filia invited. 

"Are you and that Mazoku Lord Xellos in a relationship?

"WHAT?" She fumed. "We are here to talk about the **end of the worlds as we know it** and you want to know about that namagomi!?"

*Chi-na: _And I feel fine._*

*Nyao: _What?*_

*Chi-na: _Nothing*_

"Well…and you." The reporter said and smiled.

"Ahh!" Filia-san screamed.

"So is it true?" The man pushed.

"WHAT? What are you-"

But she was cut off as a certain priest jumped up on stage right in front of her, facing the audience.

"Xell-" She started, but he had already began.

Xellos stood up strait facing the audience and put on his most mysterious, sexy, serious look and even opened his eyes a bit. Very serious and straight forward he replied to the reporter's question.

"Sore wa…himitsu desu." Xellos-sama said, turning around and facing Filia-san and smiling.

And as the crowd went "ooooo" Filia-san wipped out her mace-sama. "I'll kill you!" She screeched, fire in her eyes. "NAMAGOMI!" She screamed as she went after Xellos, and he popped into the astroplane, her doing the same. 

"Well…" Kero-chan commented, sweatdropping. "That will be all then."

But...but… I needed more! And I did what any good reporter would do…sneak backstage!

But as I got close I was met with opposition.

"What are you doing?" The morbid swordsman asked me.

'Um…ano…I am a nurse, to help Lina-san!'

He just stared at me.

'Um…you know…' I forced out.

"Do you want me to call Amelia out here?" Zelgadis-san asked simply.

'Heh." I sweatdropped 'Um, please don't,' as I made my cutest face. ^_^ß 

"Then leave." He said bluntly.

'But…'

"Amelia! Oh Amelia…" He hollered.

'Tokki,' I said in a grave tone.

"Yes, Zelgadis-san!" She rang out happily.

"This one," he pointed at me, "Is unjust in coming backstage, and won't leave."

Amelia-san turned to face me, a dark scowl on her face.

'But, but, but…'

****

*Chi-na: _saki no mienai ashita_*

*Nyao: _huh?_*

*Chi-na: _Nevermind!*_

"What is she doing?" Amelia-san started, and then looked back and forth from me to Zeldagis-san, and then closed her eyes in anger clenching her fists. "How dare you?" She said darkly. "You will feel the fists of justice for the thing you have done!"

'But…what did…I do?' I asked without a clue.

"You know exactly what you did." She said gritting her teeth.

The chimera, a little confused at this point, jumped in. "Now Amelia, what exactly are you thinking…"

But Amelia-san didn't hear him. "FIREBALL!" She shouted, launching one at me, getting my tail.

'Ittaii!' I cried, running out and down to the ground as fast as I could. Just as I reached it a fireball exploded out of a window.

__

Poor Lina-san. I thought.

**__**

Are you reviewing? You BETTER be!


	3. LEAD! Suspicious acts! Am I being haunte...

****

*Disclaimer: I don't own any anime, but I do own this story. And if you put your browser where it doesn't belong or touch any part of this story I swear I will send you to L-sama!!!

************************************************************************ 

AN: (Yeah, same one)

Was tired…do you know this took me like 6 hours! And I'm adding to it right now! AHHH! EVIL! And I have to work on my Slayers too! At least I feel ready though.

1.This fic has NOTHING to do with Cat Girl Nuki-Nuki, I just liked how it started.

2.No, this isn't an AU, its just all the worlds are connected as dimensions.

3.Traditions count! Traditional pairings here, and absolutely no crossovers! (Pairings that is)

4.This will get somewhere, I'm not sure where exactly though.

5.I don't know if this should be three chapters…oh well.

6.Nyao is an original character.

7.Yes, I made up the theme song.

8.* These things indicate an action, and sorry it's in third person but it flows easier that way.*

Oh yes, most important! **_Review or I will be forced to kill!_**

************************************************************************

****

Column 3: Article 1

LEAD! Suspicious people at the Kinomoto residence! Why do I want lemonade? This is not a SONGFIC!

Walking home, my tail hurting, I came into the providence of Tomedea. Walking up the cool, peaceful streets of that fine town I heard a rustling in the near by bushes.

__

Huh, I thought, looking around. But the trees started to move…and…and…I heard _Nyao, _Nyao, **Nyao, _Nyao, _**nyaaaoooo…

'Who's there?" I asked shaking, looking up at the dark gusty trees…

Where the moon was a ghostly galleon, tossed upon the cloudy seas…

And then to the road which was a ribbon of moonlight, over by that purple store….

NYAO I heard as I went running, running, running…

****

NYAO was yelled as I went running, up to Sakura-san's door.

__

Man that was kowai! I thought gasping for breath. And just then I saw a dark figure by the side of her house, and I knew I had to warn the family! (And then I could be a hero, AND write the story to go with it!)

Slowly inching my way toward the side of the house, I noticed I didn't see anyone anymore. The thing at the time that was going through my mind was, _I hope Amelia-san doesn't find me doing…_

But just then my thoughtful thoughts were cut off, as someone jumped on my back and hugged me!

"Sakura-chan! I knew it was you!" I heard a small, determined (Or demented if misspelled) voice say.

*Scribbles down: _Remember all options (and vocab)_*

'Ack!' I yelled. 'Please…get…off. Can't…breath…*cough*'

"Oh." The girl said, still on my back but not squeezing me quite so hard. After a moment she released me and hopped to the ground.

"Gomen nasai! I just thought you were my Sakura-chan, I haven't seen her in so long! I must go find her though, so I will leave you, sorry again!" A girl I knew as Tomoyo said as she smiled and walked off.

And as I sat there rubbing my poor tail a brilliant deduction passed through my mind: _Filia-san and Kero-chan were over at Sakura's house, and Tomoyo-san is Sakura-san's friend, so maybe she would know something about it! I am soooo smart!_

So I ran to Tomoyo and said, 'Tomoyo –saaaan! Would you mind helping me, gomen nasaiiii?'

****

Note: **_A good journalist always knows how to be appealing to people, and dragging out certain vowels makes you sound so cute! ^^_**

'By any chance," I continued, 'Were you around Sakura's house two nights ago, Tomoyo-saaan?"

Tomoyo-san flipped around, eyes starry. "Oh yes, I was here trying to find my beloved Sakura-chan, after my being released from that happy place for being good," she started.

Happ_y place? _I thought as the purple-haired girl continued_._

"Well, Sakura wasn't there, so I began to go to check somewhere else when I noticed someone else slinking away from my Sakura-chan's house!"

Now this interested me! Someone _slinking _away from the SOP! (scene of the prophesy)

"One I didn't know-a man had amethyst hair" Tomoyo went on "...the other had long brown hair with one braid…I had seen her somewhere before…annoying girl…or was she a he? Anyway, and the amethyst one was carrying some sort of soda, something like Ze…but chotto matte! Wouldn't you rather be talking about Sakura-chan!? She is so kawaii, and now with the new evil going to kill us all she will be in need of more of my costumes! *glomp*"

'Ano…' I sweatdropped, 'How did you know about that?'

But Tomoyo-san was too far-gone. "My Sakura-chan is soo brave! Oi! I have an idea!" Tomoyo-san, who had fully lost it pulled out a random picture of Sakura, which I could see there was many, made it rectangular shape around her, and colored it white. "Won't it be lovely?? I'll call it the 'marshmallow!' Sakura-chan WILL love it! Ohohohoho!"

'But Tomoyo-san,' I coaxed, 'What about the people—'

"There you are my lovely Saaakura-chan! Where have you been?" Tomoyo-san said walking over to a nearby bush. "I have missed you! Oi! We should go try on your costume, neh Sakura-chan? Come on!" Tomoyo-san started pulling on the bush, breaking half of it off. "Ja ne reporter-san!" 

__

Aah! I yelled in my brain. _She is so weird! And I could have gotten a big lead! Hmm…but maybe I found another kind of story…_

Why am I all of a sudden thirsty for lemonade?

And as I pondered that question, and how I might get some lemons for it, I noticed still on this winter night the wind in the trees…

And the moon was a ghostly galleon, tossed upon the cloudy seas…

And the road was a ribbon of moonlight, over by that purple store…

And I heard a soft _nyao_ behind me as I could see a set of glowing eyes in the bushes…

And with my tail following behind me I went running, running, running

I, Nyao, went running, up to my own front door!

And you know what the worst part was?

I couldn't get the name Sakura out of my head!!!!

That baka Tomoyo! With all her nonsense about "Sakura-chan this," and "Sakura-chan that," and blah, blah, blah, blah, BLAH! I couldn't get to sleep or think about my big story! I even had a dream in which there was a big lemon bush shaped like Sakura-san that only would say "nyao" while a chittering squirrel with long purple hair and a laugh like Naga-san's sat on top of the bush throwing lemons at me every chance she got!

Sufficed to say I did not have a good night, but I did have a revelation: _I wonder if Tomoyo-san is related to Naga-san?_

Oh yeah! And I should interview Sakura.

**__**

Haven't reviewed? Want to die that quickly do ya?


	4. Sakura interview! Tomoyo? Sakura's escap...

****

*Disclaimer: I don't own any anime, but I do own this story. And if you put your browser where it doesn't belong or touch any part of this story I swear I will send you to L-sama!!!

************************************************************************ 

AN: Dada…deedee…doodoo

Was tired…do you know this took me like 6 hours! And I'm adding to it right now! AHHH! EVIL! And I have to work on my Slayers too! At least I feel ready though!

1.This fic has NOTHING to do with Cat Girl Nuki-Nuki, I just liked how it started.

2.No, this isn't an AU, its just all the worlds are connected as dimensions.

3.Traditions count! Traditional pairings here, and absolutely no crossovers! (Pairings that is)

4.This will get somewhere, I'm not sure where exactly though.

5.I don't know if this should be three chapters…oh well.

6.Nyao is an original character.

7.Yes, I made up the theme song.

8.* These things indicate an action, and sorry it's in third person but it flows easier that way.*

Oh yes, most important! **_Review or I will be forced to kill!_**

*******************************************************************************************

****

Column 4: Article 1

The Kinomoto interview! Tomoyo confirmed mental. It's up to me to find the TRUTH! And lemons!

I called over Kinomoto Sakura, local resident and mistress of the Clow cards for an interview.

*Chi-na: _Ofisuru, neh? (Official, neh?) ^^* _After a few seconds of staring, Sakura decided she should speak. "Well, nothing was odd that night, and…what do you want me to say!?" Sakura-san asked me. 

'Huh?' I asked, coming awake and shaking off the visions of the horrible lemons. 'Oh YEAH! Um…what...did…Filia-sanandKero-chandoandwhathappenedtoTomoyoandwhyisyourhousesobigandwhyisthatbuglookinglikeit'sgoingtoeatusandwhatisitwiththemarshmellowsandhowcome…"

"Hoee! OK, OK! I think that's enough!" Sakura-san cut me off. "Ano…well Kero-chan invited Filia-san over that night for tea, and I think that is it, just for the TEA, no talking, just the tea, and maybe some cookies, but anyway…we were all gonna be gone that night, so I prepared the tea…" 

I immediately stopped her, and asked her, eyes narrowed, what DID she put in that tea?!

*Chi-na: _Lemon?*_

*Nyao: _Baka!*_

"Nani?!?" She replied, face-faulting. "If you mean I drugged it, of course not! Why would I want to do that? It was just REGULAR raspberry tea, with lemon and maybe some clove." 

*Chi-na: _I knew it!_*

*Nyao: _So did I. And to think it wasn't truly planned.*_

The next question I asked concerned the fact that it might be a Clow card. 

"Hooee! I hope it isn't! And with Tomoyo going mental, and making me wear weirder and weirder costumes, I don't think I can survive!"

__

Mental? No big news there. I sighed. "You should see what she has for you next, Sa-ku-ra-chan," I muttered under my breath, Sakura-san not hearing a word.

"By the way have you seen her?" She went on. "They say she broke out of the _Goddess 'Happy House' Mental Institution/Rehabilitation Clinic_ last night screaming 'I'll get you my pretty, and your little magical beast too!' (From further research I found that the video on call for the institution's 'Happy Hour' was _The Wizard of OZ_, for that movie is truly fit for mental patients) Hooe! I'm so scared of her coming after me! At first she was just obsessed, but now she's…" 

Asking Sakura to PLEASE get back to the point, ignoring her obvious cry for help, and momentarily forgetting I **had** seen Tomoyo, she continued. 

"Ah, hai! So anyway, about the marshmallows, what's with that anyway? I do like marshmallows though they are really tasty! When Filia-san came over I made some cookies, and put those tiny mar…" 

She stopped mid-word, terrified (As was I rest of us!) to hear a high-pitched, giddy, almost horror-film-quality, "Sakura-chan! There you are, _I've found you_!" 

"Hooooooeeeeee!" Sakura screamed, (Which I checked and it was the longest, most "hoeey" hoee ever recorded EVER. Heck, it even earned a spot in the _Anime Genius's Book of Stupid Records! The Washu edition_) and continued to scream as she ran, though stopping to use the Dash card, until she was not seen or heard. 

And as it has been two days sense we have seen her, and fear fills the hearts of the few whom know our upcoming fate, I am on my next quest for truth to find…

What was really in those cookies.

*Chi-na: _And get some of that tea!_*

*Nyao: Why you little…NAMAGOMI!*

__

On upcoming articles:

Candlelight Visual Being Held for Sakura: Hooee! How long will she be gone?

Marshmallow Survival Tactics: How to whip those little devils at their own game!

****

End article one.

__

Theme song:

Flying high,

Flying free, 

With the wind flowing through my hair.

I stand up tall,

And bravely,

Knowing something out there's waiting for me.

Blue moon on the horizon,

I can see it very clearly now.

And today will not stop turning, 

Even if the sun doesn't rise.

For I know…

Words are waiting for me,

IN THE WIND.

*************************************************************************************************************************

AN: +

Vocab anyone?

Baka: Idiot

Imouto: Little sister

Kowai: Scary 

Kawaii: Cute

***********************************************************************************************************************

**__**

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! How many times do I have to type THIS!?!

^^ Love Ya'll!


End file.
